User talk:Neubauer/Archives
User_talk:Neubauer/Archives/65.191.137.16 Dinobot281 I'm sorry I have to bring this up to you, but I have a problem with Dinobot281. This guy has an intolerable knack of uploading pictures here. He keeps uploading those pictures with stupid names, and some of them I don't feel are allowed for this wiki, like the ones he uploaded and put them on the Fame & Fortune article (check the history page on that article and you'll see what I mean). Plus he places them in awkward positions without even knowing that we gave a gallery button (bringing pictures together using the gallery). Sometimes I upload them under more proper, cleaner & safer names knowing that they're uploading here already (the ones with the crazy names I marked as delete). More recently, he created a new page on individual personalities (Pat Finn & Dee Bradley Baker) without even putting biographical information on them. I wanted to report him to VSTF but I couldn't, for none of this considered vandalism or spam. What can you do about it?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Neubauer. (Also, hello to William above.) Dinobot281 continues to upload pictures with strange, obscure file names and descriptions, especially on the WHERE IN TIME IS CARMEN SANDIEGO? article. I have undone a multitude of his edits, but he seems determined to defy me. If I cannot report this to the Vandalism & Spam Task Force, can you block him? Please? Help us, Neubauer!—Brandon Devers 20:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This wiki will be in big trouble if you don't act fast! TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 18:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The wrath of 216.6.145.56‎ Neubauer, we're facing a giant crisis right now. There's this IP user called "216.6.145.56‎" who apparently won't let this wiki be. He/she/its been constantly messing up articles on (mostly) Supermarket Sweep, Shop 'til you Drop, Shopping Spree; and more recently this user targeted Pyramid, Hollywood Squares and Second Chance. We need your help, we need to get this thing out of here! So could you please do us a favor and block this IP user, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 19:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 216.6.145.56 Thanks for blocking that 216.6.145.56 character. William and I (and quite a few others) had to clean up after him a lot! I cannot begin to count the number of edits that I had to undo. Thanks again.BDE1982 20:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) And now we'll have some peace & quiet, for at least six months.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 22:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 67.210.33.181‎ Remember that other IP person that's been screwing up some articles? Well now we've got another one. This one is 67.210.33.181‎ who's been doing the exact same thing as the other IP person. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking that it is the same person only with a different IP address. Anyway, can you block him please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a birthday wish, block 67.210.33.181. William Nathan ThompsonTheCoolWikiDude (talk) 21:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 66.87.7.69 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet another anonymous antagonist on our hands: 66.87.7.69. He/she/it has been messing with the YOU DON'T SAY! page. I undid that previous edit. Might this 66.87.7.69 be the same person as the previous two or three trolls? We need to stop this...and fast. BDE1982 (talk) 23:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Another Troll (71.58.60.205‎) Another troll has attacked the Supermarket Sweep article; and it could be the same one since the results are the same as before.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 75.191.223.78 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet another problem. Someone with the IP address "75.191.223.78" put some gibberish and/or vandalism on the What Would You Do? page. William undid that activity, but who is to say that this antagonist could undo the undoing and vandalize even more? It’s something we should monitor. Brandon Devers 01:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I already reported this user to the VSTF and regardless of what they do, I doubt will ever hear from this IPer again. Some IPers who do something like that would do it once and run away.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 65.32.109.128 Hello, Neubauer. How are you? Even though you don’t follow Carly Rae Jepsen, I just thought I would bring your attention to someone with the IP 65.32.109.128. He vandalized the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki; he even posted a hateful message on my wall, calling me a gay pedophile. Brandon Rhea, one of the admins, blocked him; however, the ban only goes for three months. This anonymous antagonist could strike this wiki next after his three-month ban ends. Just be on the lookout, okay? Have a nice day. Brandon Devers 16:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, Neubauer. I just wanted to update you about 65.32.109.128. I have blocked him for a lengthy period on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki, but he could still try to start trouble here. Just remain on the lookout, okay? Thanks again. Have a nice day.—Brandon Devers 13:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) 216.6.190.54‎ & 204.255.30.30‎ It's happening again! Another troll attacking Supermarket Sweep! This one is 216.6.190.54‎; another one called 204.255.30.30‎ just attacked; please remove him/her immediately!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Hello, Neubauer. How are you? I just wanted to know how I can delete a blog that I no longer want. I marked that blog and a picture as candidates for deletion. The picture I intended to upload was related to game shows; however, the picture that came up was that of a bell inside a circle. Needless to say, a bell in a circle has nothing to do with game shows. I clicked on a different picture, but that bell in a circle was uploaded in error. This is the picture in question: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bell1969.jpg. This the blog that I want to delete: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BDE1982/BlackwoodCompany. Please remove them for me. Thanks. Brandon Devers 13:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) 122.168.243.114 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet ANOTHER problem: 122.168.243.114. This anonymous IP user has repeatedly spammed and/or vandalized the DEBT article. It put a KwikCash link somewhere. I undid that edit, but who is to say that this person could defy me and continue his vandalizing spree? Be on the lookout, please. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 13:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I like your game show page. Butterfly123 (talk) 23:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC)HayleyButterfly123 (talk) 23:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 74.105.118.14 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet another problem. Someone with the IP address 74.105.118.14 created a page that has absolutely nothing to do with this, the Game Shows Wiki. He created a page with the closing credits from an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Last time I checked, Spongebob Squarepants was not a game show. It is a cartoon. I have marked the page as a candidate for deletion.—Brandon Devers 13:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Neubauer , do you know who hosted the Isareli version of (Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak called Hamesh, Hames (5/5)? 19:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) 216.6.137.155 It starting to happen again. Another IPer is putting up spots in the gallery and yet the pictures haven't been uploaded yet. That IPer even messed with The Price is Right Wiki by doing that very same thing despite putting in useful information. Get rid of him, please!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) 72.241.118.199 Happy New Year, Neubauer. I hate to put a damper on your 2013, but I think we have another vandal on our hands. Someone with the IP 72.241.118.199 vandalized the Jeopardy! page. I undid that vandalism, but this anonymous user may strike again. Please keep an eye open. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, do you know who was the host of the isreali version of (Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak) called Hamesh, Hamesh (5/5)?( 16:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) 216.6.141.114‎ It's happening again! An IPer is messing up articles; this one is 216.6.141.114‎. Recently, he jacked up Supermarket Sweep (as usual), and yesterday Shop 'til you Drop. He also created these unnecessary thread telling us what to upload. Get rid of him, please!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 216.6.186.48 We got another one here. This time it's not Supermarket Sweep, thankfully. It's happening at Pictionary (2), The Newlywed Game & Match Game. You know what I'm talking about, it's somebody placing pictures that aren't there. Get that thing outta here!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I have a question, how do you go by making a new page and deleting a category? User:KingS.A.K. (talk) 12:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Here We Go Again!!!!! & KingS.A.K. As the title says: "Here We Go Again!" Another troll placing imaginary & non-existent pictures on pages. This one is IP# 216.6.186.68‎. Also I'm sort've at war with our newest user KingS.A.K., mostly in the world of production companies We're sort've telling each other how we edit pages when it comes to production company talk.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I feel I should add something else. There's a wikia user currently having an argument with another wikia user. The user that caused this argument is Fire Eater, and the one he's arguing against is PSUAvatar14‎. Fire Eater's doings is disrupting this wiki. So would you please block Fire Eater from this wiki before it gets worse, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Um, William, there is such things as sources when it comes to accurate info. I don't go around adding false information. With all due respect. Plus, I saw how you said "KingWorld". Everybody got confused because of the logo design spelled that way. It's properly spelled as "King World" with a space. Look up the sources. It's not a CamelCase name like "TriStar" is. Third, you said that the 1982 pilot of "21" is owned by Sony Pictures Television, which is not. NBCUniversal owns that pilot and all rights to "Twenty-One". User:KingS.A.K. (Talk) 10:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I only put that there since the Barry & Enright shows of the 80s (with the exception of Pictionary (1)) are now owned by Sony Pictures Television since they were formerly distributed by Colbert Television Sales. But since the 21 pilot was not sold, I might as well take your word for it.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) If you need some help with the ANW page here's a link to SASUKEpedia, an official source for SASUKE, KUNOICHI, Takeshi's Castle (MXC), VIKING, and American Ninja Warrior: SASUKEpedia 23:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Isn't there any way to rename a category? KingS.A.K. & I are having a major debate and we need your help to settle this. You'll see what I mean under the article The Newlywed Game.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Another thing I should add. It's not that I don't like him, disagree with him or thinking he's... you know. I actually do commend him for his services here, plus I admire his CLG Wiki. It's just... again, you know.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) A international version of "Wheel 2000" Thanks "Chiếc nón kỳ diệu 2000" is from Vietnam, not Philippines Don't delete the Full Contact Trivia page - save it on the U.S. Game Show Wiki! My newest article on the U.S. Game Show Wiki, Full Contact Trivia, will no longer be deleted. Thanks for the discussion - I'm keeping this article until at least Friday. 01:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC)snark1250 216.6.186.68 Hello, Neubauer. I hate to trouble you, but it is happening AGAIN! Some anonymous IP, 216.6.186.68, has been messing up the Supermarket Sweep page by putting empty files in the photo galleries. You may want to block this user. It has repeatedly inserted said empty files.—Brandon Devers 18:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 76.200.232.138 As if that other IP person isn't enough, we have another goofball messing around here. He's been putting false information on certain articles such as Press Your Luck and more recently Hole in the Wall. Get rid of him, Please!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 66.41.145.16 & Jack Rich I don't know if they are one and the same, but these two wiki users are trouble! One was putting up pages completely unsuitable for this wiki and the other was putting in completely false information about Blue's Clues host Steve Burns. We know he is not the new host of Jeopardy!, but he was a panelist for Figure it Out at one point. So there's no need to delete that. Yes, Alex is planning to leave Jeopardy! we know that, we just don't know when. GET THEM OUTTA HERE!!!!!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Just a message!!!! Hi, Neubauer. Thanks for sending me the message. I've been editing this site as a guest before. I even added the Charlie Tuna page and the Draw Something page (which will never become a US game show, so you can delete that). I love game shows and I hope that someday all the greatest game shows from the 70s and 80s will be brought back.PowerDude411 (talk) 20:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well GSN did try to bring back Pyramid but with no success. And this fall, Win, Lose or Draw will return to the airwaves. Other than the earlier, I share the same dream you have.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously? I can't believe they cancelled Pyramid. They should've added returning champions to that and moved it to CBS. At least Minute to Win it is coming back this month. Good move adding a famous Olympic player as the host. But, isn't he going to be in the 2014 Winter Games in Sochi? If he is, who will take his place? Another thing, Disney Channel has never had a new game show for like 10-20 years. This is awesome. I'm not sure about the host. Maybe someone from Radio Disney should do it.PowerDude411 (talk) 21:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE Hi. I know, Tarrant fron Britain but I wrote International. Or around the world. Because why write about only from U.S. And I'd like write about English, Russian and another version of game shows. Thanks. P.S. Sorry for my bad English Gameshowsareforever Hello, Neubauer. I hate to bother you again, but Gameshowsareforever just will not quit his antics. He created a second page for My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad. I marked the new page as a candidate for deletion.—Brandon Devers 16:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, Neubauer. I just had to mark something as a candidate for deletion. Gameshowsareforever uploaded something hateful about current Family Feud host Steve Harvey. This is the file in question. Click here for proof of hate. Please block Gameshowsareforever. He has nothing but hate on the brain.—Brandon Devers 09:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Earth to Neubauer. Come in, Neubauer.—Brandon Devers 12:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello, Neubauer. I just wanted to ask if I could have admin rights here. I have contributed a lot to this wiki. I want to clean it up, remove pages that have been marked for deletion.—Brandon Devers 15:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :If you get them, could you please block Gameshowsareforever for the time being please? I have simply had it up to here with him!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 21:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Request seconded, not every article needs a thousand and one pics to go with it BryceLozier (talk) 04:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) On the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki, where I am the boss, I go to a user’s page and click “Contributions”. When it takes me to the Contributions page, a link reads “User Rights Management”. I used that feature to promote a fellow wiki user to an admin.—Brandon Devers 21:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) TROLL ALERT!!!!! TROLL ALERT!!!!! Oue latest IP troll is "176.63.105.17‎". He or she is constantly replacing American dollars with KDO via bad edits. It's been doing it on Card Sharks, 1 vs 100 & Minute to Win It. STOP HIM/HER!!!!!!!!!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) There is another troll, too: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.7.87.77. This IP user, who has been pulling the same stuff on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki, has been creating pages that have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with game shows. I marked both pages as candidates for deletion.—Brandon Devers 17:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) The IP trolls are at it again. This time we have two: 113.23.120.111‎ & 42.113.162.92 I don't if they are one and the same person, but both of those things kept on putting in categories that don't fit and kept putting in this nonsense category: "Category:Thuy Nga Productions" GET THEM OUTTA HERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 05:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The Trolls are at it again! 216.6.188.147 yesterday put in pictures that are not there. GET HIM OUTTA HERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Here we go again! This time we have not just one but two trolls. 69.201.179.207 & 68.192.220.31 GET RID OF THEM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) We have another troll now, Neubauer: 108.29.101.50. This person has vandalized Vanna White and Merv Griffin’s pages. Please block this unregistered vandal. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 01:22, February 10, 2014 (UTC) 76.204.207.13 We have another vandal, Neubauer. The IP address is 76.204.207.13. This person vandalized the QuizBusters and Matt Ottinger pages. He put hate speech in Matt’s page, which I have removed. This user needs to be blocked!—Brandon Devers 11:49, August 24, 2013 (UTC) DoctorOmega4TixTime‎ Oh, mighty mentor of mine, could you please tell this freakazoid known as DoctorOmega4TixTime‎, to stop adding those dates on The Price is Right/Airdates page as those dates haven't occurred yet and they might be made up, please? Not to mention adding that silly information on The Price is Right article?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism You’ll edit the music section of The Price is Right, but you won’t block the vandals, one of whom is Gameshowsareforever uploaded a hateful picture about Steve Harvey? I am appalled!—Brandon Devers 15:06, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Will do. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 15:33, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well Neubauer, I'll say this from my deepest and purest heart of all hearts to you. just as long as not only I but everybody else here at U.S. Game Shows wiki can manage keeping the Bashing/Hatred level under Cruise Control. In the words of Ben Stein before starting the best of 10 Test of knowledge bonus round on Comedy Central's Win Ben Stein's Money "I shall do my best!"(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 16:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) Also, Neubauer, you may want to protect the Wipeout (1) page. An anonymous IP has repeatedly vandalized it. I undid said vandalism. The IP in question is 68.192.220.31.—Brandon Devers 01:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Neubauer, block this IP: 70.194.75.16. It posted hateful and false info on Alex Trebek’s article.—Brandon Devers 17:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Also block this IP 50.198.38.237‎ for posting its nasty message on the Wheel of Fortune (2)/Logo Styles page.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos for U.S. Game Shows Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Hollywood Game Night videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks More Trolls Please help, Neubauer. This anonymous user, 68.192.220.31, has been vandalizing many articles and creating pages for fictitious game show hosts. This person has repeatedly vandalized the pages for The Chair, The Chamber, Winning Lines, too many to name! Block him, please!—Brandon Devers 14:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) WE’RE GETTING OVERRUN BY THIS PERSON! ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!—Brandon Devers 15:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) We have another IP causing trouble here, Neubauer: 58.187.124.220. This one has added incorrect categories to the TPIR article. I undid said inappropriate edits.—Brandon Devers 13:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Add another one to the list: 1.55.169.58—Brandon Devers 13:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Add yet another to the list: 67.210.39.82—Brandon Devers 02:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, this is going to sound odd to you Neubauer, but I don't remember the last time where I found it. Sorry!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 19:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) I appreciate the compliment, and If I can make a suggeestion (and I know I have asked this to Kingofgameshows800 at one time but never got a response back) how about for this site adding game companies that have made Board Games, Video Games etc. based on Game Shows?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 13:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) RED ALERT! RED ALERT! They've struck again! This time it's 108.54.209.165. You know what to do!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC) 71.76.225.102‎ Keep your sharp eye out on this IPer "71.76.225.102‎". Even though he's been adding correct & accurate information on articles lately, his editing & formatting is terribly sloppy. So watch out for him.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:55, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :Call it a wild hunch, but I have a strong theory that this IPer "71.76.225.102‎" is Gameshowsareforever. He must've lost his account or something.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) 108.54.209.165 Neubauer, would you please block 108.54.209.165? This person has vandalized several articles, including The Amazing Race. Also, this person has created pages that have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with U.S. game shows or this wiki.—Brandon Devers 14:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 72.89.144.67 Hello, Neubauer. Happy New Year. A new year means new vandals, such as this one: 72.89.144.67. Please monitor and block as necessary. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 11:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Rhythm or Puzzle‎ I see you met what I now think is the guy behind this Rhythm or Puzzle‎ craze that's been going on for days. Keep an eye on him, he may or may not be trouble. I don't even care if he's associated with WMG.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Vinrese.stewart.3 Could you please get rid of this clown, Vinrese.stewart.3? This guy uploaded a lousy drawing of the Jeopardy! logo and also he's been messing up the 1 vs. 100 article.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC) 216.6.188.6‎ You got to do something about 216.6.188.6‎. Despite its good editing skills, he keeps putting a picture that doesn't exist on the Supermarket Sweep article; in the Stack Job section to be precise.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:09, March 12, 2014 (UTC) HE'S AT IT AGAIN! GET RID OF HIM, PLEASE?! I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR NATURE, BUT PLEASE DO AWAY WITH HIM.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Miss Lauren Jones Hi Neubauer, thanks for the warm welcome. The image that was added today for "Lauren Jones" titled "Miss_Lauren_Jones" is approved as a usable image, however, the image that it replaced is copywritten and cannot be used. Therefore, please help me make sure it does not reappear. Thanks! Message Rmenga4 (talk) 11:38, March 31, 2014 (UTC) The user Greedytoh thinks that Jeopardy will have Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks, and that is a hoax! Delete the files it made. Another user causing trouble! The user is Chunwing2003. The user made pointless Jeopardy! bumpers with the backgrounds like, a train, an anime dog, Charlie Brown, and some K-Pop girls. This user needs to go and you should delete those 5 files, Thank you. Rmenga4 (talk) 04:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 67.171.129.178 Hello, Neubauer. You may want to monitor the IP 67.171.129.178. This person removed text from the Webheads article and inserted profanity, which I have since removed.—Brandon Devers 03:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) British Game Shows Wiki We are in need of you assistance again. There's a new game show wiki just out and it's called the British Game Shows Wiki. It like ukgameshows.com, only this is a wiki where anyone can edit. And I was thinking that you can do the alphabet thing just like you did on two other game show wikis. Can you, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:56, July 4, 2014 (UTC) 210.123.104.218‎ Please be on the look out for this IPer "210.123.104.218‎". Now don't be alarmed, he is not dangerous and he is not a spammer or vandal. He's just a poor editor and bad idealist. Everytime he edits or adds something, it's always poor; like having most of the words begin with lowercase letters (and they're not even sentences) or having words in parentheses next to a word/phrase/name/number without a space. So please watch out for him! I know it's not your nature, but if he gets out of hand, block him for a short period of time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) 63.88.98.248 IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This time, it's an IPer called "63.88.98.248". GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) 216.6.145.27‎ IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This time, it's an IPer called "216.6.145.27‎". He's also doing it on the Pyramid article. GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) 68.39.41.200 If that’s not bad enough, we have yet another one: 68.39.41.200. I have reverted many vandalistic edits by this IPer. Please block this individual.—Brandon Devers 23:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) 216.6.145.24‎‎ NOT AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This one is "216.6.145.24‎". GET HIM OUT!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 32.211.234.164 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 32.211.234.164. This person put explicit language in the Hole in the Wall page. Please block him.—Brandon Devers 22:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) 78.132.221.101 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 78.132.221.101.—Brandon Devers 22:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 86.7.201.53 Neubauer, we have another vandal on the wiki: 86.7.201.53. Please block this menace.—Brandon Devers 15:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 82.18.66.104 There is another clown messing things up here on the wiki: 82.18.66.104. Please block this loser.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.11 Looks like we're working you to death. Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.11. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.14 They're at it again! Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.14. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.12 Now it's 93.93.223.14 messing up the catchphrases artices. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Thanks for the welcome! I know its all automated, but thanks again! I'm honored to be here! I'm the lead admin/bureau on the True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries, Nightmare on the 13th Floor and a few other wikis, as well as admin on several as well. I love game shows of all sorts but my two personal favorites have always been Supermarket Sweep and Press Your Luck although I really loved Legends of the Hidden Temple and several others growing up. I'll probably spend a lot of time on the SS section (SS just turned 50 on Sunday!) although if I can provide a valuable contribution on any other page I will! Thanks again for the welcome and if I can do anything in particular, just let me know! 02:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Invision" Game Show Forum I noticed that the page has been locked for over five years. There have been some changes made since that time. Game Show Forum doesn't use Invision message board software anymore; GSF is on Simple Machines Forum software. Also, the name has always been problematic as it implies Invision themselves own the board and not just the hosting. Also, there have no new registrations to deter spammers and keep quality of discussions high. I'd like to edit the page to clarify how GSF is currently. ProfGreggory (talk) 10:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) 86.1.54.226 Hello, Neubauer. Please be on the lookout for a user with the IP 86.1.54.226. This person has been vandalizing some pages on this wiki.—Brandon Devers 14:41, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wn995 and the 1 vs. 100 article You gotta do something! This user Wn995 keeps removing some information on the 1 vs 100 article, which was: "Contestants played for a top prize of $1,000,000." He just won't let it be and he won't even give us a reason why. So, please block him just to teach him a lesson.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Arikhartnett We have our latest trouble maker and it's not an IPer this time. It's a user named Arikhartnett. He was messing up three pages and renamed two of them. He even tarnished TheCoolWikiDude‎‎'s talk page. He even went after you & me! This guy must be stopped before he does any further damage. GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) 216.6.145.24‎‎ NOT AGAIN! Some clown is putting up pictures when there aren't any on the Supermarket Sweep article. This one is "216.6.145.24‎". GET HIM OUT!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 32.211.234.164 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 32.211.234.164. This person put explicit language in the Hole in the Wall page. Please block him.—Brandon Devers 22:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) 78.132.221.101 Neubauer, we have another vandal: 78.132.221.101.—Brandon Devers 22:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 86.7.201.53 Neubauer, we have another vandal on the wiki: 86.7.201.53. Please block this menace.—Brandon Devers 15:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 82.18.66.104 There is another clown messing things up here on the wiki: 82.18.66.104. Please block this loser.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.11 Looks like we're working you to death. Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.11. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.14 They're at it again! Still another dumbo messing things up here on the wiki: 93.93.223.14. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) 93.93.223.12 Now it's 93.93.223.14 messing up the catchphrases artices. GET RID OF HIM/HER!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Thanks for the welcome! I know its all automated, but thanks again! I'm honored to be here! I'm the lead admin/bureau on the True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries, Nightmare on the 13th Floor and a few other wikis, as well as admin on several as well. I love game shows of all sorts but my two personal favorites have always been Supermarket Sweep and Press Your Luck although I really loved Legends of the Hidden Temple and several others growing up. I'll probably spend a lot of time on the SS section (SS just turned 50 on Sunday!) although if I can provide a valuable contribution on any other page I will! Thanks again for the welcome and if I can do anything in particular, just let me know! 02:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Invision" Game Show Forum I noticed that the page has been locked for over five years. There have been some changes made since that time. Game Show Forum doesn't use Invision message board software anymore; GSF is on Simple Machines Forum software. Also, the name has always been problematic as it implies Invision themselves own the board and not just the hosting. Also, there have no new registrations to deter spammers and keep quality of discussions high. I'd like to edit the page to clarify how GSF is currently. ProfGreggory (talk) 10:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) 86.1.54.226 Hello, Neubauer. Please be on the lookout for a user with the IP 86.1.54.226. This person has been vandalizing some pages on this wiki.—Brandon Devers 14:41, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wn995 and the 1 vs. 100 article You gotta do something! This user Wn995 keeps removing some information on the 1 vs 100 article, which was: "Contestants played for a top prize of $1,000,000." He just won't let it be and he won't even give us a reason why. So, please block him just to teach him a lesson.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Arikhartnett We have our latest trouble maker and it's not an IPer this time. It's a user named Arikhartnett. He was messing up three pages and renamed two of them. He even tarnished TheCoolWikiDude‎‎'s talk page. He even went after you & me! This guy must be stopped before he does any further damage. GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:09, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Just saying hi, Jaymiller923 208.102.228.120 Hello, Neubauer. An unregistered Wikia user with the IP 208.102.228.120 created an article that has nothing to do with game shows. Please be on the lookout for this person.—Brandon Devers (talk) 23:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC) 86.1.54.226 HELP! This IPer is at it again! He's messing up a bunch of quotes & catchphrases pages. GET RID OF HIM!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:44, May 26, 2017 (UTC) 108.172.69.77‎ And while I'm on the subject. There's another IPer here who is not really major threat. He just thinks I'm wrong, like Shadeed Kelly & Tnpir4002 before him. This one is "108.172.69.77‎". He claims that Celebrity Name Game should go under the "Flops" category because it ended in February of this year. But I say, just because the show ended in February does not make it a flop. After all it was pretty successful, having been premiered in 2014. I have a previous problem with him on the Sarah Hyland article, mainly about her love life. Now this is not a request to remove him, this is a request to reason with him. Darrian-Marshall Hello, Neubauer. Someone calling himself Darrian-Marshall has been vandalizing Mikki Padilla's page. I had to save an older version of Mikki's page to revert said vandalism. Please keep an eye out for this user. Thanks.—Brandon Devers (talk) 18:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) 86.1.54.226 We have another vandal. The IP is 86.1.54.226. It has messed up Cash Cab articles.—Brandon Devers (talk) 21:31, June 14, 2017 (UTC)